The Thorns of Konoha
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: A/N Hey guys this is my first time writing a Naruto cross over, this Cross over is Naruto and a manga called March story. March was sent to the world of Naruto by the mass number of demons known as Ill, Ill's hide with in beautiful works of art, sparked to life by the torment of their creators. In the line of demon hunting is the best in what she does and yes March is a girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Thorns of Konoha

A/N Hey guys this is my first time writing a Naruto cross over, this Cross over is Naruto and a manga called March story. If you guys haven't read this manga is really good I won't spoil it for you guys who haven't read it

March was sent to the world of Naruto by the mass number of demons known as Ill, Ill's hide with in beautiful works of art, sparked to life by the torment of their creators. In the line of demon hunting is the best in what she does and yes March is a girl.

Hiding the fact she is a girl keeps the sleeping demon that locked away in her heart sleeping. March is hunted by the passed when her whole Village was killed by one of these Ill's. When worst come to pass March's full powers are unleashed.

A rose petal …. Not a thorn I thought as I began to feel sleepy I'm soo sleepy…

Hee Hee Hee…..

Wh-who's there? R-Rodin …Jake….. Belma…?

'Hee Hee Hee! Oh, March do you think you can conceal your delicate fragrance forever!

Hide it you may, but you'll never extinguish it!

It only grows stronger and stronger within you!

The fragrance of a woman!

Never forget this!

The moment you fall in love and allow a man inside you...I'll take you over completely!

Your life, and all that you love!

Everything!

MWA HA, HA, HA, HA!

As the demon showed me something I never wanted to see. Not never I wanted to scream like I did that but I couldn't as I felt as I was underwater as my senses went numb as everything went black

March felt a sharp pain on her chest, and heard a man's voice call out to her. "C'mon kid, stay with me." March sat up, coughing out water, her eyes fluttering open. "Oh thank god. You okay kid?"

March's face scrunched up in confusion, the man in front of her, a fairly old man in a green vest with gray hair, a beard, and wearing glasses, had called her a kid. March thought the 'kid' at lest he thinks im a guy thats good but that "Kid" comment was a little odd. With labored breath, I asked "Who you calling a kid?" I noticed my voice sounded chalked it up to almost drowning. "Note to self, im going to kill that asshole Belma and Jake too for dumping me in a river".

The old man smiled at that, "Well someone thinks highly himself."

March was about to respawn when she saw the face of that Ill from that day when her whole village was killed even her beloved sister. March staring in mute horror, "Oh…my…god…March rubbed her eyes when " she heard the old man call out from behind her.

"You alright kid? You're looking awfully pale."

March just gave a dry chuckle "yeah, I'm fine. Just…reeling from recent events in my life."

The man hummed thoughtfully, "Yes, almost drowning will do that. Anyway" he handed March a towel that he had on him, which March took, "I'm Tazuna, What's your name kid?"

March dried herself a bit before answering "I'm March, March Ciste Vihad".

(A/N)

hey guys sorry if this chapter is short like i said this my first time


	2. Chapter 2

It's only been two days sense March was saved by Tazuna and March found out from Tazuna that a businessman, Gato, had taken over the town with his silver-tongue and false promises. Tazuna's family was affected more than most due to the fact Kaiza (his son-in-law) was brutally tortured and killed for speaking out against Gato. March sighed knowing what the family is going through. The same thing happened to her Village when she spoke out against lady janjaJadhee it led her whole village being killed by that devil woman.

It really crushed both the town and his family. His grandson, Inari, had said that it would have been better for March if he had drowned in the river that day (and yes they think March is a guy even though she's a girl)

Turning in for the night March could swear she heard Tsunami, the boy's mother, crying. March only sighed as she sat in the room Tsunami has let her stay in. I suppose our nightmares come to us. At our darkest time, as her memories play to that day unable to stop her tears March only began to sob in that memory. As she began to sing a soft song that her mother use to sing to her

 _Dream, my dearest little one, dream… a beautiful dream of flower petal rain… become a pretty butterfly and beat your wings…Dream like an angel, little one…_

March had spent the past few weeks with Tazuna's family and …learned some things. First language March only spoke English in her world where it was 18th century Europe so hadn't paid attention to it her first day, but after she was properly introduced to a few people they added the suffix "-san" to her name (even though they think she's a guy),But the strange thing being that these people introduced themselves in the "western way", "personal" name first, "family" name second. She also found that she could read this world's language.

She discovered this when she found some of Tazuna's old bridge blueprints and made a few adjustments thanks to Robin and Jake making March study over different type of Blue prints where she can sneak into the buildings where the Ill are hiding. Before realizing she was writing in a language that was distinctly not English. Next March found out her and her thorns where also stronger, a LOT stronger than before only giving the demon that's locked away in her heart. More power and strength, still it only help and scared her. March knows to well about the demon warning in what will happened if she fall in love.

March was currently sitting in the treetops, overlooking the town, and taking notes on the thugs Gato, the resident crime lord, had hired. The man himself was unimpressive, fairly short with an atrocious hair-do. Gross he look like Belma March said to herself only having Hate towards Belma and mean all hate. "Rah! I hate this!" march yelled only to have her Demon laugh in her outburst.

 **Hee Hee Hee…..**

 **Your anger is getting the best of you March**. She heard the demon voice in her head again. March getting use to her demon talking to her in her own mind but it was scary and creepy when the demon first talk to her from that night when she was in that room... And allowing the demon into her body.

Oh you're one to talk March said back to her demon only to have him laugh in her response.

 **Hee Hee Hee…..**

 **March you know very well that i'm not on your side my warning still stand to this day try to remember that when the day you fall in love it will be tragedy! For when your heart reacts, filling with love... its wild thumping sure to wake me... and when it does, I'll make should that you wished that you have died that day...**

I know. March said still keeping the demon's warning in mind that's why she had to hide the fact she was a girl from the world it would be easy to keep anyone to fall in love with you when your dressed as a guy and keep your social life as minimum as possible.

 **There may be a way to assist the people of this town**." the demon said snapping March out of her thoughts...

What! "Really? How and why do you want to help these people? Lest time I check your only looking after yourself and the food you eat witch is Ill's

March stated

 **There is an Ill in one of those Antiques that Gato man possesses I can smell it from here but it's in his hide out and only way we can help the village and capture the Ill is running that Gato out of the village."**

"ok but how everyone scared to standing up against Gato ". March asked

" **that Tazuna man he wishes to go to a nearby ninja village, Konohagakure I believe it is called-** "

"That's a mouthful and I never heard that name before". March stated

" **Indeed, now quiet, and don't interrupt," March made a "zipping her lips" motion, "He wishes to travel there and return with the added benefit of ninja bodyguards to help protect him and his workers as they finish the bridge".**

March knew what bridge he was talking about. Tazuna and his workers were building one to connect the island to the mainland, but then Gato showed up and construction grinded to a halt. "Sounds like a good plan… What's the catch?"

 **"Tazuna is worried that hiring the ninja would be too expensive on the nation's practically drained coffers".**

March only thought when she let out "Hmmmm…!"

The demon could sense March's thought and grew a small smirk **. "Oh that is clever…do you believe he can pull it off?"**

March, now swinging through the trees towards Tazuna's house, spoke aloud, "I do indeed, with a little back up from yours truly".


End file.
